No Escape
by Never an Alien
Summary: Set after "Buried Secrets". Everyone seemed to have recovered, except for Leo who's still not feeling too good… [WARNING: noncon involving slimy tentacles]


**A/N:** Tentacles were _soooo_ two weeks ago, but it's Halloween so I might as well post it because creepy porn.

* * *

><p>Raphael wondered if the horrors he'd faced the previous night were ever going to fully escape his mind. It had left him constantly trashing in bed, sleepless and haunted by the image of that <em>thing's <em>terrifying face staring back everytime he closed his eyes. As soon as he thought he could finally fall into a deep, peaceful slumber, something made him wake up with a wince. It had been a noise this time.

Getting all jittery again, Raph sat upright and searched the room with his gaze. It felt pretty ridiculous to start worrying about the monsters under his bed at his age, though that didn't stop him from leaning over the bed to check - just in case.

It hadn't been the snoring from Mikey and Donnie sleeping beside him that had woken Raph up. He pricked his ears until he picked up on a faint noise coming from the bathroom. It sounded like someone was throwing up.

Raph got up and tiptoed his way up upstairs, then stopped when he saw the bathroom door ajar with the lights on. He also saw Leo on the floor, hunched over the toilet seat and breathing heavily. Raph grimaced as he neared his brother. "You alright?"

Leo flushed the toilet and shook his head. "No. I've been throwing up for an hour," he croaked. "It's the slime. It feels like it won't leave my stomach."

"Want me to tell Don to check up on you?" Raph asked, but Leo shook his head again.

"That's not necessary. I just need to… I need to…" His voice trailed off, and he fell into silence as he stared down the toilet.

Raph made a gesture for Leo to continue, "You just need to what?"

"I need some fresh air," Leo finally said, reaching out his arm toward Raph. "Help me out?"

Raph heaved Leo up to his feet, carried him out of the bathroom and down the stairs, careful to not wake any of the others up. Leo's skin felt cold against his, and Raph took note of the sickly pale colour it had turned into and the dark bags that circled Leo's eyes.

They got out on the porch, and Raph immediately welcomed the chilly air. He set Leo down on the swinging couch, receiving a grateful nod from him, and walked across to lean over the railing.

Hanging his head low, he inhaled another breath of fresh air. It roused his mind from its drowsy state, making him feel chirpy for the first time in days despite the lack of sleep. Maybe going outside was all he needed, and he really did feel much better. Maybe now now he could go to sleep properly…

"Huh?" Raph shoot his head up when he heard the creak of woodplanks. Looking aside, he saw Leo walking down the porch steps and toward the woods. His eyes were glazed over and, most importantly, he was walking without his crutch, not even hobbling or looking like to be in pain.

"Leo? Where are you going?"

No answer.

"Leo," Raph tried again as he trudged after his brother, "hey, are you listening?"

"I need to go," was Leo's muttered, barely audible response. He was walking slowly at first, but the closer they got the woods the more he seemed to pick up the pace. Before long, Raph had to jog in order to keep up.

"Go where? What the hell, Leo! Just stop already!"

Leo came to a halt. The forest at this hour was dark and unsettling; the moonlight that filtered through the trees' thick crowns was not enough to lit their surroundings. The fact that Raph had been the victim of two freaky incidents in such a small amount of time certainly didn't make him any less anxious.

So when a bush rustled nearby, Raph jumped with a shriek and hovered his hand over his sai. Well, rather over the empty air where his belt and holsters would be if he'd brought them with him.

"Come on, let's go. This is creeping me out-" He had turned round to look for the source of the sudden sound, but when he turned back he was met with Leo's direct gaze and his face was just inches away from his own.

Raph reeled back. He didn't get far though because Leo had grabbed his shoulders in an iron grip, and a few seconds later their lips were pressed together.

It took way too long for Raph to process what was going on; the strange heat that radiated to him through the lips of the other, lips that moved in an attempt to open his mouth, and then the teeth clattering against his own when he didn't succeed. But it eventually dawned on him and he gave Leo a forceful shove, gasping for air when they parted as though he'd been suffocating.

"Wha-... what," Raph was at a loss for words. He glared at his brother in shock, who was wearing an eerily blank expression. Why had Leo _kissed_ him? Raph cringed; this was so messed up!

Leo stepped forward again. Raph expected some sort of explanation, at the very least an apology, but he was instead grabbed by the shoulders once more and pulled back into another crushing kiss. His protests only came out as mumbles.

What had gotten into him?!

Raph tried to shove him away again. Leo teetered slightly, and then he was back against him with more vigor than before, determined to make Raph give way. He got pushed up against a tree, the scutes of his caparace scratching uncomfortably at the trunk, trapping him there with his arms pinned over his head. In the end he saw no other way than to bite down on Leo's lower lip, hard enough that he could taste blood. Not even then did Leo budge, rather he became more aggressive with his ministrations.

Eventually, Leo's tongue managed to invade Raph's mouth as he held him in place. Raph's muffled cries ceased the moment he felt it stroke the inside of his cheek. Granted, he had never experienced kissing before, nonetheless having his tongue touched by another, but this wasn't how he'd expected it to be like at all. The sensation alone sent cold shivers through his body, the noise it elicited was too wet and obscene.

And then there was the _taste._ It was so bad, downright vile even. He couldn't understand why it was so weird, or why any of this was happening in the first place. This was all too…

Raph's thoughts were cut off by his own gag reflexes; Leo's tongue, which had seemingly grown in both length and girth, was boring its way deep into his throat like a drill. It pumped liquid bearing that unsavory taste and quickly flooded his mouth with it.

Raph writhed, trying to get away and resisting the liquid from going down his throat. But it was useless and he was unable to spit it out. Leo tilted Raph's head up and forced him to swallow the liquid.

After making sure Raph had gulped every single drop, the tongue finally left his mouth. The grip around Raph's wrists was also released. He collapsed onto the ground, coughing and heaving. His body heavy and mind dazed, it felt like his senses had been drugged. With all the strenght he could still muster up, he raised his head and squinted his eyes to see through the hazy fog.

"L… Leo…?"

Slimy, pink tentacles spurted from Leo's shell and arms, creeping toward Raph to wrap around his ankle. Raph was struck with déjà vu as he hung upside down, feeling his head pulsate painfully, and looked straight into the glowering eyes of the creature as its mouth twisted into a wicked smile.

It swung Raph around, hitting him against the hard ground and the tree. Whatever it was that Leo had given him earlier, it had rendered Raph immobile. He couldn't even scream in pain as the back of his head received another harsh blow.

April's mom - that Kraang monster, it must have come back to life somehow. Or perhaps the powers of its control never fully left Leo's system.

However, it became apparent that the creature lacked any sort of definitive goal as it showed to be quite entertained by just flailing Raph around like a ragdoll. After a while, it appeared to have grown bored and started to look for other ways amuse itself. A trail of slime was left behind as those tentacle crawled up his skin, coiling around his neck for a short moment before moving downward, curiously.

Soon it grasped Raph all over his body, turning him around so he was lying on his plastron, the lower section of his abdomen hoistered and limp legs pushed apart. His rear was facing Leo, and Raph blushed furiously when realised the humiliating position he'd been put in.

He opened his mouth to sound a meaningless protest, but his words were nothing more than a crabbed gurgle.

The creature covered Raph's inner thighs with a thick fluid and made its way further down to his tail, giving it a couple of rough tugs. The next thing it did made his blood turn cold. Raph felt the tip of its tentacle poke at his slit, letting the fluid coat it as well before pushing inside.

"_No, no, no! Stop! Please!" _he screamed desperately in his head.

What made it worse than not being able to move or call for help, was that his body was actually reacting to the intrusive stimulation. Shivers coursed through him as Leo continued to press harder. It leaned over him and its freakishly long tongue slithered down to his face, licking up the sweat from his temple and then let it slide down to the crook of his neck.

"Raph," he heard it whisper. It sounded so much like Leo, and yet it was so, so different. It was sultry and alluring; a tone he never thought he'd hear from his own brother.

"Cut it out!" Raph mouthed, drool dripping from the corners of his mouth, but the creature paid it no heed. It was far more interested in the development it'd caused between Raph's haunches. Mingling with the strange fluid was his precum rolling down the length of his erection, and he couldn't help but stare at himself in utter disbelief. When- _How?!_

Leo let out a deranged laugh at that. Another tentacle snaked its way around Raph's cock, the other still probing his entrance with gusto, and began jerking him off.

Raph had long since stopped pondering on why this creature was doing this horrid act instead of trying to kill him like last time (he guessed the fact that it now lacked a hivemind made all the difference). Instead he was more perplexed with the haze which filled his mind. While his mouth and most of his upper body felt numb, he could very much still feel those slimy things touching him and sending shudders with every passing stroke.

He wasn't sure if he could count the sensation it left as something good. No way! But it wasn't exactly _bad_ either... _Dammit_, he felt disgusted for allowing himself getting lost in the pleasure of being ravaged like this, even if it was solely for a short moment.

Whatever it was the creature had made him swallow, it made his mind groggier by the second. The forest - no, his head was swimming. His eyelids felt heavy, and so he was confident that he would soon pass out. Until then, the only thing he could do was to keep from focusing too much on was the strange feelings his mind and body were experiencing.

The tentacle was still sliding further in, and Raph feared that it was attempting to reach all the way up to his stomach. In futility he struggled against his restraints, moving his legs up and down in pathetically weak kicks, something which only seemed to spur the creature on.

"Raph," he heard it whisper again, sounding breathless and content. Much to his relief, he felt those fleshy appendages slide out. Though, that relief was too short-lived as the tentacle rotated near his aching entrance and shoved back inside with force, causing his body to jerk.  
><em><br>_The creature paused before adding another. Raph's breath got caught in his throat as he felt the newest tentacle push alongside the other, moving in an even faster pace.

They were filling him up quickly, and when he thought he couldn't take it any more, a third one appeared.

The tentacles thrust rhythmically in and out of his ass, the lubricant that oozed from them was not enough to ease the extreme discomfort from being stretched in a way Raph didn't know was possible. He pinched his eyes shut; everything from his head to his groin was throbbing, and it was stinging and painful and - _ah fuck, _he was cumming from it!

Raph's hips rocked in time with each wave of orgasm until they dissipated, feeling so spent and exhausted it left him sobbing. Fatigue threatened to take over, and somehow he still had the presence of mind to jokingly quip to himself that the long awaited sleep couldn't have chosen a worse time. Or was it better?

The Kraang monster possessing his brother's body was satisfied with the results, churring in delight and pressing its body against his shell. The tentacles that had filled him just a moment ago was slithering around his neck, tightened the grip to block his airways as he was faced with the same demented smile and laugh from before.

It was like all of his senses fled from him in a matter of seconds; his vision turned blurry, he smelled and tasted nothing - not even the gunk that was still in his mouth, and his body felt like it was floating on clouds.

The creature hissed suddenly. Not at Raph but at something in the distance. The last thing he hoped for before losing his last bit of consciousness was that his brothers, April or Casey had come to his rescue. _Something _was at least getting closer since Leo's plastron was firmly pressed against him in a protective manner, slightly loosening the grip around Raph's throat so his head could loll back and finally succumb to the darkness.

* * *

><p>Raph didn't know how long he'd been out when Donnie called for him to wake up. The room felt like it was spinning as he tried to focus his eyes on the ceiling. As soon as the spinning stopped, he felt his stomach lurch and rushed out of the bed, jumping over Leo's sleeping figure.<p>

Donnie stood ready with a bucket for him to vomit in. "Are you feeling sick?" he asked. "Leo- err, the monster had knocked you out cold when we found you. It must have hit your head pretty hard."

"No… it wasn't that," Raph said between heavy breaths, "it was… something else."

"Something else? What do you mean?" Donnie raised an eye ridge in confusion. "Raph?"

Raph remained silent. It felt like the insides of his stomach was _moving _around, twisting themselves up and… he couldn't move. He was staring into the empty space in front of him, wanting to scream out in agony but unable to as if there was something holding him back.

"It's nothing. I'll just go back to sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I think I got too focused on building up an atmosphere and forget about the actual porn. To be fair, it's my first time writing this kind of noncon. There was an attempt.


End file.
